SNOW WHITE
by Mari-Miyuki
Summary: L'histoire de blanche neige conté à la "visual kei", avec Asagi de D dans le rôle de blanche neige, d'où le titre qui est une chanson de D; Mana dans le rôle de la méchante reine; Hyde, Yomi, Bou, Tatsuha, Keiyuu, Kyo & Mao dans le rôle des 7 nains...


**Titre **: SNOW WHITE

**Auteur **: Miyuki

**Warning :** Quelque peu anti-mana il faut l'avouer...mais c'est gentil ^^''

**Disclaimers:** Bien qu'il s'agisse de personnes réelles citées dans l'histoire, leur utilisation ici est purement fictive et à ne pas prendre au premier degré des choses (surtout pour Kami).

**Note:** One-shot, mais peut être la possibilité plus tard de faire des petites histoires en parallèle, notamment entre Asagi et Ruiza, ou encore avec les 7 nains XD

**Chapitre 1 :** Snow White, une histoire de vampire?

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

C'était au milieu de l'hiver, et les flocons de neige tombaient comme des plumes ; une reine nommée Yu-ki _(oui Yu-ki est très beau dans le rôle d'une fille XD cf: une certaine photo de Yu-ki en fille blonde à bouclettes),_ était assise près de sa fenêtre au cadre d'ébène et cousait. Et comme elle cousait et regardait la neige, elle se piqua les doigts avec son épingle et trois gouttes de sang en tombèrent. Et voyant ce rouge si beau sur la neige blanche, elle se dit :

**« Oh ! si j'avais un enfant je voudrais qu'il soit blanc comme la neige, rouge comme le sang et noir comme l'ébène ! »**

Bientôt elle eut un petit garçon qui était aussi blanc que la neige, avec des lèvres rouges comme le sang et des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. L'enfant grandissant était aussi féminin qu'une fille mais au cœur aussi noir que la nuit; ce qui fit qu'on le nomma surnomma ゆきの白 _(yuki no shiroi: snow white ou Blanche neige)_ et porta le nom d'Asagi. Et lorsque l'enfant eut vu le jour, la reine mourut _(Pardon Yu-ki u_u)_.

Un an après, le roi, Kami, prit une autre femme répondant au nom de Mana _(pardon également à Kami pour Mana XD)_. Elle était belle _(ou presque..)_, mais fière et hautaine à ne pouvoir souffrir qu'aucun autre ne la surpassât en beauté. Elle avait un miroir merveilleux ; et quand elle se mettait devant lui pour s'y mirer, elle disait :

**« Petit miroir, petit miroir,**

**Quelle est la plus belle de tout le pays ? »**

Et le miroir répondait :

**« Madame la reine, vous êtes la plus belle. »**

Alors elle était contente, car elle savait que le miroir disait la vérité.

Mais Asagi grandissait et devenait toujours plus beau, et gracieux ; et quand il eut sept ans, il était aussi beau que le jour, bien plus beau que n'importe quelle fille, et donc plus "belle" que la reine elle-même. Comme celle-ci demandait une fois à son miroir :

**« Petit miroir, petit miroir,**

**Quelle est la plus belle de tout le pays ? »**

Il lui répondit aussitôt :

**« Madame la reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici,**

**Mais Asagi est mille fois plus beau que vous. »**

La reine rigola à cette remarque et dis alors à son miroir, fort amusée:

**«Mais il s'agit d'un garçon voyons !»**

Le miroir lui répondit alors sans hésitation:

**«Certes, mais vous en êtes un aussi, n'est ce pas ma reine?** _(Le miroir contre attaque chapitre 1 XD)_

**- ...**

**-Et sa beauté n'a d'égale celle d'une fille, aucune fille ici ne peut surpasser celle-ci, même pas vous ma reine.»**

La reine, consternée, devint livide de rage et d'envie et....et partit se repoudrer un peu au passage, à croire qu'elle n'était pas déjà assez blanche comme ça....Et oui, notre chère Reine Mana n'était autre qu'un homme, ''travesti'' en quelque sorte. Ce secret bien gardé tua d'ailleurs notre cher roi quand il le découvrit, ne supportant l'idée d'avoir pour épouse un homme, un homme bien monté qui plus est ! _(vous venez de découvrir les vraies raisons de la mort de Kami ^^" ! à prendre avec des pincettes bien sur, contrairement à une certaine partie de l'anatomie de notre Potiche sama...)_

Depuis ce moment, la vue d'Asagi lui bouleversa le cœur, tant le petit garçon androgyne lui inspirait de haine. L'envie et la jalousie ne firent que croitre en elle (_ou lui, à vous de voir mais ça restera elle pour le récit),_ et elle n'eut plus de repos ni jour ni nuit, les rides se faisant sentir. Enfin, elle fit venir son chasseur favori, Kengo alias K, et lui dit :

**« Porte l'enfant dans la forêt ; je ne veux plus l'avoir devant les yeux ; là, tu le tueras et tu m'apporteras son foie et ses poumons, comme preuve de l'exécution de mes ordres. »**

Le chasseur obéit et emmena l'enfant avec lui ; et quand il eut tiré son couteau de chasse pour percer le cœur de l'innocent Asagi, voilà que le petit garçon commença à pleurer et dit :

**« Ah ! Mon bon Kengo, laisse-moi la vie ! Je courrai dans la forêt sauvage et ne reviendrai jamais. »**

Il était si magnifique que le chasseur eut pitié de lui et dit :

**« Va, pauvre enfant ! »**

Il pensait en lui-même :

***Les bêtes féroces vont te dévorer bientôt. ***

Pourtant, il se sentit le cœur soulagé d'un grand poids à l'idée qu'il avait pu se dispenser de l'égorger. Et comme il vit courir devant lui un marcassin, il le tua, en prit le foie et les poumons, s'en fut les présenter à la reine Mana, qui les fit bien assaisonner et cuire : et la méchante femme crut manger la chair et le sang d'Asagi, du véritable cannibalisme, ou plutôt cela aurait dû l'être.

Pendant ce temps, le pauvre enfant errait tout seul dans l'épaisse forêt, et il avait si grand peur qu'il regardait d'un air inquiet tous les arbres et toutes les feuilles, ne sachant où trouver du secours. Puis il se mit à courir sur les pierres pointues et sur les épines, et les bêtes féroces bondissaient à côté de lui, mais sans lui faire aucun mal. Il courut aussi longtemps que ses pieds purent le porter, jusqu'à la brume, et il aperçut alors une petite cabane où il entra pour se reposer. Toute ouverture dans cette cabane était recouverte d'épais rideaux qui ne laissaient passer aucune lumière, mais la cabane était si propre à côté de cela qu'on ne saurait la décrire. Il y avait une petite table recouverte d'une nappe blanche avec sept assiettes, chaque assiette avec sa cuiller, puis sept couteaux, sept fourchettes et sept gobelets. Contre le mur, il y avait sept lits l'un à côté de d'autre, couverts de draps blancs comme la neige.

Asagi avait très-faim et très-soif; il mangea une cuillerée de légumes avec une bouchée de pain dans chaque assiette, et but dans chaque gobelet une goutte de vin, car il ne voulait pas prendre une seule part tout entière. Puis, comme il était fatigué, il essaya de se coucher dans un des lits, fit sa prière et s'endormit.

La nuit venue, les maitres de la cabane arrivèrent; il s'agissait d'enfants _(ou plutôt de personnes de petite taille, comparables à des enfants) _qui semblaient vivre la nuit. Ils allumèrent leurs petites lampes, et quand le logis fut éclairé, ils virent bientôt que quelqu'un était passé par là, car tout n'était plus dans le même ordre où ils l'avaient laissé.

Le premier, nommé Yomi _(de nightmare, sa chaise est plus haute que les autres il en a besoin XD)_ dit :

**« Qui s'est assis sur ma chaise ? »**

Le second, nommé Bou (_d'Ancafe, la nourriture pour lui c'est important, surtout les Pocky à la fraise...)_:

**« Qui a mangé dans mon assiette ? »**

Le troisième, nommé, Keiyuu _(de kra, pour tenir compagnie à la branche des 1m55)_ :

**« Qui a pris de mon pain ? »**

Le quatrième, nommé Tatsuha _(de Bergerac, il en a besoin, des légumes, pour grandir, du haut de ses 1m52 XD)_ :

**« Qui a touché à mes légumes ? »**

Le sixième, nommé Kyo _(de Dir en Grey, il fallait bien que je lui attribue le couteau XD)_ :

**« Qui a coupé avec mon couteau ? »**

Le cinquième, nommé Mao _(de Sadie, je lui ai attribué la fourchette pour être assorti à Kyo)_ :

**« Qui a piqué avec ma fourchette ? »**

Et le septième, nommé Hyde _(de l'Arc en ciel, il fallait bien que je mette le dernier et j'imaginais bien Hyde en grand buveur)_ :

**« Qui a bu dans mon gobelet ? »**

Puis Yomi se retourna et il vit que son lit était un peu affaissé.

**« Qui s'est couché dans mon lit ? »** dit-il.

Et les autres accoururent et dirent :

**« Dans le mien aussi, il y a eu quelqu'un. »**

Hyde, en regardant son lit, aperçut Shiroi qui y était couché et dormait. Il appela ses frères, qui se hâtèrent de venir et se récrièrent d'étonnement et chacun alla chercher sa lampe pour mieux contempler Asagi.

**« Ah ! Mon Dieu, ah ! Mon Dieu, répétaient les enfants, que cet enfant est beau ! »**

Ils étaient ravis de l'admirer et se gardèrent bien de l'éveiller, seul Kyo avait pris son couteau, estimant que quitte à ce qu'il soit utilisé, autant qu'il le soit jusqu'au bout ^^". Heureusement ses frère l'arrêtèrent à temps dans ses idées morbides et attachèrent Mao pour qu'il ne suive pas son exemple. Ainsi ils purent tous dormir dans leur lit, contrairement à ce que compte la vraie version de blanche neige où le septième enfant dormit une heure dans le lit de chacun de ses compagnons jusqu'au point du jour _(qui n'était pas loin vu qu'ils étaient rentrés à l'aube)_, car Mao était attaché à la table. Le matin, quand Asagi sortit de son sommeil, il vit les enfants et fut effrayé. Effrayé au point d'en pousser un cri et de les réveiller. Mais ils se montrèrent fort aimables et lui demandèrent son nom.

**« Je me nomme Asagi, mais l'on me surnomme Yuki no Shiroi » **dit-il.

– **Par quel hasard, **reprirent les nains, **es-tu venu dans notre maison ? »**

Alors il leur conta son histoire comment sa belle-mère, Mana, avait voulu le faire tuer, comment le chasseur, Kengo, l'avait épargné, et comment il avait couru tout le jour jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontrât la petite cabane. Les enfants lui dirent :

**« Veux-tu faire notre ménage, les lits, la cuisine, coudre, laver, tricoter ? En ce cas, nous te garderons avec nous et tu ne manqueras de rien. »**

Devenir une parfaite petite bonne en quelque sorte...Il faut admettre qu'un Asagi en soubrette ça s'imagine très bien, il aurait pu aussi jouer le rôle de cendrillon s'il avait été blond...Bref nous nous égarons, revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt, nos nains! Asagi leur promit tout ce qu'ils désiraient et resta chez eux. Il vaquait aux soins du ménage. Le jour, les enfants dormaient dans la cabane, les rideaux bien clos; le soir, ils s'absentaient la quasi totalité de la nuit. Toute la nuit, le jeune homme était seul, et les petits nains l'avertissaient en partant de se tenir sur ses gardes :

**« Car, **disaient les petits enfants, **ta marâtre saura bientôt que tu es ici, de plus méfie-toi des personnes qui peuvent passer ici quelques fois pendant que l'on dort, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses; n'ouvre à personne ! »**

Cependant, la reine Mana qui croyait avoir mangé la chair et le sang d'Asagi, pensait bien être de nouveau la plus belle femme du pays ; et pour en avoir l'assurance, elle se mit devant son miroir et lui dit :

**« Petit miroir, petit miroir,**

**Quelle est la plus belle de tout le pays? »**

Aussitôt le miroir s'empressa de répondre :

**«Petit miroir? Cela ne me donne point l'envie de donner une réponse... **_(C'est maintenant qu'il fait la remarque lui u_u)_

**-Voilà qui est nouveau, mon miroir me fait des caprices! Bien, mon beau et grand miroir, dit moi qui est la plus belle de tout le pays!**

**-Madame la reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici, Bien que les rides commencent à vous guetter... **_(Le miroir contre attaque!! à coup de rides dans la figure... XD)_

**-Pardon?** coupa mana

**- hum...je voulais dire que vous êtes la plus belle ici même, dans votre château, mais Asagi au delà des montagnes, chez les sept petits nains vampires **_(et oui, vous comprenez enfin le pourquoi _

_de certains détails dans la maison des enfants, ce sont tous des vampires)_**, est mille fois plus beau que vous. »**

Mana pâlit de colère _(De là a en devenir plus pâle que sa couche épaisse de fond de teint digne d'un masque de plâtre, il devait être sacrément en colère ^^'')_; Mana savait que le miroir ne mentait pas, et elle reconnut que le chasseur l'avait trompée et qu'Asagi vivait encore. Elle songea aussitôt aux moyens de les tuer, lui et le chasseur d'ailleurs, mais impossible d'exécuter ce traitre, il fallait bien qu'elle ait quelqu'un pour accomplir les sales tâches, pas question de se salir et de s'abîmer les mains pour note cher potiche-sama, oh ça non !

Bref, car aussi longtemps qu'elle ne serait pas la plus belle, elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas de repos _(et qu'elle prendrait des rides accessoirement, comme l'a si joliment souligné le miroir...)_. Enfin, elle pensa à ce que venait de dire son miroir. 7 petits nains vampires...ainsi les vampires existaient? Elle se rappela alors de cette fameuse légende des Descendants de la Rose...Elle réussit à retrouver la trace d'un d'entre eux, la sorcière Jasmine You...ou plutôt de l'approcher car rien que le fait de passer à côté de Hizaki lui donnait de l'urticaire... Pourquoi? il y avait 3 solutions possibles à cela... La première est que Mana fait peut être une réaction allergique au fond de teint de la princesse, la seconde est que Mana jalouse la beauté de Hizaki au point d'en être malade car elle lui ferait sérieusement concurrence, et enfin la troisième serait qu'elle en veut _(au point de se rendre malade également)_ à Hizaki de lui avoir volé son valet conteur d'histoires et chanteur de berceuses, Juka _(bah oui pauvre Mana ne dort pas bien si on ne lui raconte pas une histoire avant de dormir ou si l'on ne lui chante pas une berceuse, c'est fou à quel point les gens vont parfois pour ne pas vieillir XD)_. Mais pour rester assez gentils envers Mana, nous voterons ici pour la première solution. Revenons donc à Mana et sa rencontre avec Jasmine. Elle lui demanda poliment de lui rendre service en éliminant Asagi, qui pourrait soit disant être une menace pour leur clan, puisque celui-ci vivait avec des vampires sans en être lui même un.

Jasmine n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter ce service demandé par la jeune femme _(ou plutôt vieille femme...)_, en insistant bien pour savoir si elle était sûre de son choix. La Reine insista. Jasmine s'en alla alors en précisant que son service lui couterait un prix terrible dans le futur. La reine ne fit guère attention à cette réplique, toute contente de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser d'Asagi. Jasmine se rendit donc en plein jour à la cabane des enfants vampires, étant vampire originel il ne craignait pas la lumière du jour et pouvait ainsi opérer pendant le sommeil des petits.

Il arriva donc, un panier de pommes à la main, à la cabane et toqua à la porte. Asagi âgé maintenant de 20 belles années était devenu un bien plus magnifique jeune homme encore, et, n'ayant jamais reçut de visite ni durant la nuit, ni durant le jour, depuis l'avertissement des enfants (qui eux n'avaient pas vieillis d'un pouce), en oublia totalement qu'il ne fallait ouvrir à personne.

Il alla donc à la porte et ouvrit, se retrouvant en face de la jeune femme, vêtue d'une cape noire, tenant une pomme dans la main et un panier remplit dans l'autre :

**« Bonjour, ma bonne femme que venez vous faire ici ?»**

– **je viens amener des pommes à ces braves petits que je connais depuis fort longtemps. Je passais par ici c'était une occasion.»**

*** Je peux laisser entrer cette brave femme*** pensa Asagi.

Et tirant le verrou de la porte, il ouvrit à la dame et la laissa entrer.

**« Mon enfant, dit la jeune femme, vous semblez mourir de faim, ne voulez pas vous goûter une de ces pommes ?»**

Asagi, sans aucun soupçon, accepta de manger une pomme, et dès la première morsure effectuée dedans, il perdit la respiration et tomba comme mort.

Les enfants se réveillèrent alors à cause du vacarme effectué par la chute d'Asagi au sol... quel ne fut pas leur trouble en apercevant leur cher Asagi étendu par terre sans mouvement et comme inanimé ! C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent Jasmine.

**«Maître Jasmine !!» **s'écrièrent-ils alors.

Ils se prosternèrent alors tous à ses pieds.

Oui, ils connaissaient la sorcière, puisqu'en tant que membres du clan de la Rose, il était leur chef à tous.

Jasmine leur expliqua alors qu'il avait été envoyé par la belle-mère d'Asagi, pour le tuer.

Cette pomme enchantée qu'avait mangée Asagi, n'était destinée uniquement qu'à endormir celui-ci, et de par sa magie, à faire en sorte que le miroir magique de la reine, considère réellement Asagi comme mort, même si celui-ci venait à se réveiller.

Toutefois, le venin de la pomme qui agissait durerait un bon moment.

La durée ne pouvant être déterminée, et le sort ne pouvant être rompu que par le baiser d'un prince amoureux, Jasmine mordit Asagi pour faire de lui un des leurs, lui assurant ainsi une vie et beauté éternelles.

Les enfants lui firent un cercueil de verre pour qu'on pût le voir de tous côtés, l'ensevelirent dedans et écrivirent dessus en lettres d'or, qu'il était fils de roi, et se nommait Asagi. Ensuite ils placèrent le cercueil sur le haut de la montagne, et l'un d'eux restait toujours auprès de lui pour le garder.

Il devait garder ce cercueil jusqu'à l'éveil d'Asagi, soit lorsqu'un beau jeune homme tomberait amoureux de lui et sera prêt à lui offrir sa vie _(et oui, un baiser avec un vampire n'est pas sans risque)._

Asagi était ainsi depuis bien longtemps dans son cercueil et ne changeait pas de figure, ne semblant toujours qu'endormi, car il était toujours blanc comme neige, avec des lèvres rouge sang, sous ses beaux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène.

Or, il advint qu'un fils de roi, nommé Ruiza, allant par la forêt, arriva chez les enfants pour y passer la nuit. Il vit Asagi couché dans le cercueil de verre sur la montagne, et lut ce qui s'y trouvait écrit en lettres d'or. Alors il dit aux enfants:

**« Livrez-moi ce cercueil, je vous donnerai ce que vous voudrez. »**

Mais les enfants répondirent :

**« Nous ne le livrerions pas pour tout l'or du monde !**

– **Eh bien,** reprit-il d**'un ton suppliant, laissez moi au moins l'ouvrir une fois, pour en caresser ses si beaux cheveux, car je ne peux plus vivre sans voir Asagi, j'en suis tombé fou amoureux dès le premier regard. Je vous en supplie, je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour obtenir la sienne. »**

Les enfants, touchés par ses prières, eurent pitié de lui (où plutôt respectèrent la volonté de Jasmine) et lui permirent d'ouvrir le cercueil. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du vampire endormi. Presque aussitôt, Asagi ouvrit ses yeux, des yeux couleur rouge sang. Le prince, fou de joie face à se miracle, prit le jeune Asagi dans ses bras. Asagi, en plein éveil vampirique mordit donc sans aucune douceur le cou du jeune homme et le vida de son sang.

Asagi quitta ensuite la maison des enfants, accompagné de son nouveau compagnon vampire, Ruiza, pour se rendre à son ancienne demeure où régnait maintenant seule sa belle-mère, mana,

Et lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre où dormait paisiblement Mana, celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut et reconnut aussitôt Asagi. Elle resta immobile de terreur et d'angoisse.

**"Ne t'avait-on pas dit que demander les services des Descendants de la Rose avait un prix fort terrible à payer chère belle mère? Ce prix, c'est celui de ta mort, une mort atroce sous les mains de la personne même de laquelle tu avais demandé l'élimination. Certes j'ai été tué, mais condamné à ressusciter et à vivre une vie éternelle en me nourrissant de sang, et tout ça par ta faute alors maintenant il est temps que tu payes pour tous les malheurs que tu m'as fait vivre et pour m'avoir condamné à cette existence de démon. Qui plus est, dans l'histoire c'est toi qui es perdante, car c'est moi qui détient la beauté et la vie éternelles maintenant alors que toi, tu ne fais que prendre des rides au fils du temps !"**

Sur ce, ce fut un terrible crime qui se produisit cette nuit là.

Tout le château entier fut tué et brûlé par les 2 vampires, seul le miroir de Mana, étrangement, survécu...

Asagi est né avec une peau aussi blanche que la neige, des lèvres aussi rouges que le sang et des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène, mais également avec un cœur aussi noir que la nuit...  
Son destin depuis le début était de devenir vampire, son éveil démoniaque n'a fait que réveiller son cœur noir.

Reste à savoir s'il supportera sa nouvelle vie, une vie nocturne accompagné d'un Ruiza fou amoureux de lui.

Ils vécurent peut-être heureux, ça on n'en sait rien, quant aux enfants, impossible entre 2 hommes, morts qui plus est u_u.

**FIN **_(pour cette histoire là)_


End file.
